Dragoon Guide by Zan/Page 2
__TOC__ << Page 1 | Page 3 >> =Sub Jobs= A subjob that a Dragoon uses will determine on what type of Wyvern they will have. There are three types of Wyverns, Offensive, Defensive and Multipurpose Wyverns, wach with their strengths and weaknesses. I included some of the most common subjobs for Dragoon class, no matter how obscure. *Offensive Wyvern: No subjob, Warrior, Monk, Thief, Beastmaster, Ranger, Samurai, Puppetmaster, Corsair *Defensive Wyvern: White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Summoner*, Blue Mage *Multipurpose Wyvern: Paladin, Dark Knight, Ninja, Bard * The use of the Summoner subjob allows for the Remove Breath Skills, but not the Healing Breath Skills. Warrior *Provoke: Level 10 *Resist Virus: Level 30 & 70 *Berserk: Level 30 *Double Attack: Level 50 *Defender: Level 50 *Warcry: Level 70 Warrior tends to be your main subjob throughout most of the levels. Provoke helps if your Ninja needs to get more shadows. Berserk gives you a 25% attack bonus while you receive a 25% defense penalty. Warcry is a nice ability, giving all members of your party a 5.25% attack bonus without the defense penalty, though the side effect is it produces the same amount hate as a provoke, though at level 70, you have a few different ways to get rid of hate if you tank can not take it away from you. Double Attack activates about 10% of the time, which is a nice for TP gain. Thief *Steal: Level 10 *Gilfinder: Level 10 *Evasion Bonus: Level 20 & 60 *Sneak Attack: Level 30 *Treasure Hunter: Level 30 *Resist Gravity: Level 40 *Flee: Level 50 *Trick Attack: Level 60 *Mug: Level 70 Thief is a good subjob for farming, but not for party. However it is extremely useful endgame. White Mage *Magic Defense Up: Level 20 & 60 *Divine Seal: Level 30 *Clear Mind: Level 40 & 70 *Auto Regen: Level 50 White Mage has lowered attacked and defense, but more MP then any other mage subjob. This job does not lack in the magic department, but Auto Regen could put you one HP over from using a Healing Breath. The ability to cure any status alignment helps when hit with those effect. Erase helps remove any bad effects from yourself, as well as Stoneskin. The three main Teleports also helps if you want to get to a main town faster and not able to get to an airship from Jeuno or can not warp from Aht Urhgan. Red Mage *Resist Petrify: Level 20 & 60 *Fast Cast: Level 30 & 70 *Magic Attack Up: Level 40 *Magic Defense Up: Level 50 *Clear Mind: Level 62 Red Mage subjob has a nice group of spells for soloing. With Fast Cast, and the Bar-spells give an instant cast spell, adding magical defense to the Dragoon. Coupled with Magic Defense Up, Dragoon gains a much need magical defense. For the cost of 7 or 9 MP, depending on the Bar-spell, your wyvern uses Healing Breath. Dia lowers defense of the mob, which makes up for the difference in attack when subbing a mage subjob. Stoneskin allows you to absorb some hits, as well as it decreases the amount of HP lost when using Spirit Link. Phalanx also adds to the amount of damage you can absorb over time. Over time it does add up, but when soloing Toughs, it can mean the difference for life or death for a Dragoon. Dark Knight *Arcane Circle: Level 10 *Last Resort: Level 30 *Resist Paralyze: Level 40 *Weapon Bash: Level 40 *Arcana Killer: Level 50 *Souleater: Level 60 *Attack Bonus: Level 60 The job ability Attack Bonus I will not stack with the Dragoon's Attack Bonus I, but Weapon Bash will be helpful since you need a 2-handed weapon. Souleater and Last Resort help add on to the damage the Dragoon can do, but it does not help outweigh the benefits of a job such as Warrior or Samurai, or even a mage job such as White Mage. Samurai *Resist Blind: Level 10 & 50 *Warding Circle: Level 20 *Store TP: Level 20 & 60 *Third Eye: Level 30 *Zanshin: Level 40 *Hasso: Level 50 *Seigan:Level 70 Samurai is an interesting subjob post Level 50. The ability Hasso adds strength, accuracy, and decreases weapon delay. Seigan and Third Eye help attempting to tank, but without Provoke and Dragoon's low defense, would be hard to do. Warding Circle is a nice ability if fighting demons, but demons are rarely fought during XP parties. Nonetheless due to Hasso and Meditate's damage bonuses and Seigan's damage mitigation, this remains one of the most viable exp PT subs post-50. Ninja *Stealth: Level 10 *Dual Wield: Level 20 & 50 *Resist Bind: Level 20 & 60 *Subtle Blow: Level 30 This combo is good when doing BCNM, KSNM or merit parties. The combination of Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni will help stop damage dealt to the Dragoon and will carry over to your wyvern with the Empathy trait that can be unlocked with the Group 2 abilities for Dragoon. Otherwise, the ability Dual Wield is useless since you can not equip two polearms. Page: 1 2 3